The Grand Magic Games!
by mickeyrome
Summary: "Hello and welcome to the tenth annual Grand Magic Games! This year, we'll be shaking it up a bit, and for our tenth anniversary we will have teams competing from across different lands, so get your popcorn and get comfy, cause you're in for one heck of a ride!" Crossovers-Fairy Tail-Akame Ga Kill-Blue Exorcist-Attack on Titan-Percy Jackson-Harry Potter-Soul Eater-Sword Art Online


"Hello and welcome to the tenth annual Grand Magic Games! This year, we'll be shaking it up a bit, and for our tenth anniversary we will have teams competing from across different lands and dimensions, so get your popcorn and get comfy, cause you're in for one heck of a ride! I'm your host Lubbock from The Empire far East, and this here is the other host, Happy from the local town of Magnolia."

"Aye sir!"

"Not many things changed this year, but because we have new people tuning in, we'll have to explain the rules and regulations. Happy, if you please,"

"Aye! There are eight teams with five team members each. Each day is divided into two sections. The first part is the challenge, where teams can pick their representatives to compete against one another in different tasks. The highest score will get 10 points, next highest will get eight points, then four, then three, two, one, and the last person will get zero points for their team. The second part of each day will be the one on one battles! Competitors will be chosen at random to battle until one is either knocked out, or gives up. A win is 10 points, a draw is 5, and a loss is 0."

"Thank you Happy, and now let's go meet this year's teams! Coming from the local town of Magnolia, a guild everyone knows and loves, Fairy Tail!" Lubbock excitedly shouted into the microphone. The crowd exploded with cheers. Out of a tunnel on the far left side of the arena, five people emerged, clad in matching uniforms.

"The people representing their team are, Natsu! Gray! Erza! Gajeel! And... Laxus!" Happy squealed, clearly eager to cheer on his guildmates. The audience screamed with excitement. Natsu's pink hair could be seen from all the way across the stadium and he pumped his fist in the air.

"Hoping to regain their previous title of most powerful guild, all of Fairy Tail showed up to support their guildmates!"

Lucy, Wendy and Makarov could be seen waving the Fairy Tail emblem across the arena, along with the rest of their mighty guild.

"The next group of magicians from True Cross Academy, they call themselves, The Exorcists!"

Five people followed Fairy Tail out the tunnel and into the roaring stadium. They held an assortment of weapons from guns to swords to slips of paper.

"In comes Kamini, Kirigakure, Suguro, and the famous twin sons of satan, Rin and Yukio! Really nice bikini..," Blood trickled out of Lubbock's nose as he looked upon Kirigakure, but Happy slapped him out of it.

"Our next team, coming all the way from Long Island, give a round of applause to, The Olympians!" Lubbock continued, though with less energy than before.

"Wow. These people are pretty animated huh," Percy Jackson murmured to Annabeth Chase as they walked into the arena, smiling and waving.

"Just try to ignore it, alright?" Annabeth whispered back.

"This team consists of Percy, Annabeth, Tyson, Grover, and Clarisse from Camp Half-Blood," Happy chimed in, flying over the stadium.

"Next we have some rising stars from DWMA Academy, the DWMA students," Lubbock looked at the notecard he was given, "Is that really what they're called? That's not original at all."

"Now entering are Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Death the Kid, wow weird name, Liz, Patty, Blair, and the cowering figure behind Maka must be Crona! Wait why are there more than five people?" Happy asked the panel of Judges beside the announcers booth.

"Something about some of them aren't actually human, but are weapons in human form that the others use to fight," Erwin Smith answered.

"That makes no sense! But that Blair person looks very attractive..." Lubbock drooled.

"Anyway, next we have a group of wizards all the way from Hogwarts, The Wizards of Hogwarts! Whoever is coming up with these names is not very creative," Happy chided.

"The Wizards of Hogwarts team is made up of Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and his sister Ginny, and the one loner who isn't in the Gryffindor house, Draco Malfoy!"

Each wizard waved as their name was called, save Malfoy who sulked in after the others.

"Wow, this is a lot of teams to get through. Alright, almost done. In comes Night Raid, my personal favorite, all the way from my hometown, The Empire! Their members consist of Akame, Tatsumi, you go man! Leone, look at her outfit, dang! Bulat, and Najenda and Susanoo! For the record, Susanoo isn't an actual person either. Just a weapon. But isn't Boss looking great today?" Lubbock cheered along with the rest of the screaming crowd.

Najenda scowled at Lubbock, but Susanoo directed her to their place in the stands to prepare for competition.

"Next, all the way from Japan, comes the SAO Survivors! We had to work a lot of confusing magic to get their characters here, because they all are strongest in a video game! This team contains Kirito, his lover, Asuna, his sister, Leafa, and friends, Sinon, and Klein! A little fun fact, despite being called the SAO Survivors, Leafa and Sinon actually weren't trapped in Sword Art Online, but joined the team soon after," Happy exclaimed.

"Last team! Coming all the way from Wall Maria, Rose, and Sina, The Wings of Freedom! These people actually have never lived outside their walls before without being attacked by savage titans! This year, they're hoping to receive more funding from the Military Police and the Garrison."

Eren's eyes grew wide as he entered the bright light of the arena. Mikasa followed close behind, clinging on to Eren's hand.

"Featuring, Eren, Mikasa, Levi, Jean and The Colossal Titan? What?"

**FOR SPOILER REASONS, THE COLOSSAL TITAN WILL NOT SHOW UP UNTIL NEEDED**

"Now that every team is in the arena, and we've explained the rules, the competition will soon start! The battles and challenges have already been chosen, but the readers do have some influence over the winners and losers! Please comment your favorite team and who you'd like to see battle! Keep in mind, on the fourth day we'll have tag team battles, so two people from the same team battle two people from another team! On the fifth day, we'll have a battle royal, and comment below who you want to meet up with who! Thanks for tuning in, and this is THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES ON CHANNEL 2!" Lubbock and Happy cheered.


End file.
